<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’ve Cat to be Kitten me Right Meow by Xycodie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549125">You’ve Cat to be Kitten me Right Meow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycodie/pseuds/Xycodie'>Xycodie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Alex Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor Friendship, F/F, F/M, Inspired by a fic I read, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Lena gets turned into a cat, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Post 5X13, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, by Lena-in-a-red-dress on tumblr, i swore I’d never write Supercorp again but here we are, the one where Kara gets turned into a golden retriever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycodie/pseuds/Xycodie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena didn’t expect this. Nope. This was the last thing she expected. Hell, it was the last thing she needed right now. The CEO had meeting, after meeting, after meeting today and Lex was going to surely stop by the lab today and Lena had so much work left to do for Non Nocere. It was safe to say she didn’t have any time to spare a break, or even worse; whatever had caused this.<br/>—</p><p>Or the one where Lena wakes up as a cat. That’s certainly not what she was expecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Congrats! You’re a kitten now!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIGurlie07/gifts">lena-in-a-red-dress (CSIGurlie07)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this fic was inspired by another fic by Lena-in-a-red-dress on Tumblr. It was about Kara turning into a golden retriever. I decided to do a Lena counterpart. Follow me on tumblr at @Supercorpandbeyond</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena didn’t expect this. Nope. This was the last thing she expected, hell it was the last thing she needed right now. The CEO had meeting, after meeting, after meeting today and Lex was going to surely stop by the lab today and Lena had so much work left to do for Non Nocere. It was safe to say she didn’t have any time to spare a break, or even worse; whatever had caused <em> this</em>.</p><p><em> This </em> having started when she woke up. Something felt…. off. At first she dismissed it but that option was quickly thrown out the window when she made three important realizations. </p><p>One being everything was loud. And when she meant loud; she meant five times louder than what she was normally used to. She could hear birds chirping and footsteps and doors creaking and who else knows what. </p><p>The second thing being she was small, or at least the bed had grown sixteen sizes from what she was accustomed to.</p><p>The third thing she realized? She wasn’t human. Once she glanced down it was revealed; she was no longer a human. Humans didn’t have paws. instead? Lena was a cat. </p><p>Lena never really did cats. In fact she never really did animals. Blame it on the Luthors being as strict as they were and Lena being as busy as she was. Don’t get her wrong; animals, animals were nice. The closest thing she got to having a dog was horseback riding lessons Lillian made her take until she realized Lena was enjoying them too much and promptly took them away. But that didn’t mean she didn’t like dogs or cats. Both seemed decent animals. But at the same time they were too much work in the end. </p><p>Upon having this realization that she was a cat, Lena sat on the ground for a good ten minutes trying to figure out what the <em> fuck </em> to do in ones situation. No scratch that. What to do <em> first. </em>She was Lena fucking Luthor after all! People were going to notice her gone. Just like they noticed Supergirl gone. </p><p>Lena had a company to run. She had inventions to work on; and most importantly had to deal with <em> Lex. </em> Despite all of her former friends' assumptions Lena was working for Lex to keep an eye on him. How was she supposed to do that as a <em> cat? </em> </p><p>But; she supposed things could be worse. She could’ve woke up as a lizard. Or a turtle. But still. Waking up as a cat was not ideal. </p><p>Lena didn’t know whether she should go to someone or let someone find her. Or maybe she should hide until this whole thing blows over? She didn’t know. But frankly she didn’t want to wait around and do nothing. The first order of business she assumed was getting to her lab. Perhaps she could fix things there? It was a long shot; but it was a step in some direction. </p><p>The Luthor, now turned cat, had jumped off the bed and decided the only way she was getting out of here was through the window. No way could she get her paws around the doorknob. As she passed by a mirror she had in her room Lena paused glancing at herself. Of course she would be a black cat. Luthors never had good luck.  At least she still had her green eyes. Lena glanced around herself in the mirror for a few more seconds. She seemed oddly muscular for a cat. Hefty? She couldn’t tell. All she could tell was she wasn’t quite an adult, but she wasn’t entirely a newborn either. More of a kitten. Maybe a month old? She couldn’t tell. Lena sighed quietly to herself as she dismissed her thoughts about the matter and wandered out to the living room. It was time to get down to business.</p><p>
  <span>For once in her life, Lena was glad she had created a whole security system in her penthouse. Everything was automated. And thankfully if she didn’t have her voice she still had a hidden panel with an iPad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once having access to the iPad Lena was grateful her paws were able to punch out a password. She knew it wasn’t retina scanned, or finger print, but instead just type out a password. She knew it would come in handy some day. But she had always figured it would be useful on a day where she had lost her voice or the electricity was out. Never thought she’d need it because she was a cat. Oh well, first times for everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having gotten the password correct, ‘ILKBICTABIALPSLS.’ Lena managed to get to the window controls and propped her window open just a smidge before stashing the iPad under the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once that was over, Lena promptly snuck out the balcony before freezing up. If she wanted to leave? She’d have to climb on the side of the building. The edge of the building. Maybe she should’ve just… tried taking the elevator or something. She really hated heights. Given that she’s had a lot of, helicopter crashes, being pushed off balconies, jumping steep ledges and everything she never got over her fear of heights. And yet. Here she was. And she had to face it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what she had heard from cats, they were very flexible and good on their feet. Let’s hope that was true. Taking a precautious step off the ledge and onto another short ledge it seemed her cat senses had taken over, keeping her oddly balanced, even when a tiny gust of wind would nearly scare the crap out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took about half an hour, but in the end, she menuevered it. And got down safely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In no time was she dashing down the street, dodging feet, and ignoring honking cars and loud children as she made her way to L-Corp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she arrived at a nearby park down the street she internally sighed. Sure. She was near L-Corp, but how in tarnation was she supposed to get in? Her- okay, Lex’s’ security had been bumped up and tripled. And she was pretty sure no pets were allowed on the premises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena briefly debated about going up against security and meowing or attacking or just plain trying to dart past them when a familiar smell hit her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noonans. The mere smell set off a lightbulb in Lenas mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara. Maybe Kara could help! Honestly it was her best chance given she was a cat and people at the park were staring at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, following her intuition Lena scampered off to a new destination. Kara’s apartment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lena finds Kara. (And Alex)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena finds Kara... and discovers a few things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once she arrived, the Luthor found it fairly easy to sneak in and go up to her apartment. She dodged a few people on the way but they paid no notice to her; (thankfully) probably for the first time in her life Lena seemed fairly, invisible. She didn’t mind it one bit. She could get used to it. (Except she couldn’t) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Lena was on Kara’s floor she zoned in, and was able to hear voices coming from her apartment,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-will absolutely not!” Well, that was Kara for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara-!” ….and Alex? What the hell was Alex doing there? Then again, she was Kara’s sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No, Alex! I am putting my foot down!” There was a loud stomp before a silence overtook it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... yeah, and through the floor apparently. You didn’t have to mean it so literally Kara, also that’s the third time this month-!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Third time this month? Jesus, no wonder National city was always wrecked after Supergirl fights. If Kara was destroying her own apartment, what did it say about her control over crashing all over the city?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, third time this month, I’ll pay the DEO back-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Kara. What’s been happening lately? The last time you were so careless about breaking things was when you didn’t know how to control your power. Or when you’re angry, or frustrated,” there was a brief thoughtful pause before Alex continued </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell, when your flustered too, I guess it’s just when-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By this time Lena had crept towards the door and could hear Alex more clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-SHHH!” The sudden exclamation from the Kryptonian startled Lena as she glanced at the door in confusion waiting for Kara to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a cat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right outside the door.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Lena could even move a muscle the door was opening and Kara had squealed, very loudly, scooping Lena up with a vengeance</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH. MY. GOSH! ALEX!!! ITS ADORABLE!!!” Kara’s screeching cause Lena to flinch and immediately Kara quieted down, rushing the kitten inside and slamming the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena glanced up with a short meow at Kara before noticing Alex, who at the sight of her froze. She was glad there was still someone who was afraid of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara. That’s not just a fucking cat. That’s a fucking panther kitten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....please can we-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Nope! We! Nope!” Alex started gesticulating rapidly shaking her head and waving her arms around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are not keeping a cat! Yet alone a fucking Panther kitten!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Nope! Kara! Do you hear yourself right now!? Your building doesn’t even allow fish! You think it’s gonna allow a fucking panther!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the loudness and anger carried in Alex’s voice Lena flinched causing Kara to immediately cuddle her closer. (Not that she minded)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop! You’re scaring her!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her!? Her?! Kara, are you listening to me right now- you can’t keep a fucking panther! And when did you even have time-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lord just kill her now. Lena didn’t know why this was turning out to be the discussion they were having but she didn’t exactly enjoy it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I picked her up. Alex, what else are we supposed to do with her? She was legitimately outside my door! This is fate!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara, this is not fate. Do not think for one minute-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena was tiring of this. She had things to do. (Like get back to being human) and decided to stop this argument once and for all, and decided to do what any panther would do to get someone’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a ferocious growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It worked, cutting Alex off who paused and glanced her way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that was fucking adorable,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, so maybe it was more like a pathetic meow like that scene in The Lion King. (yes, she’s seen it. Blame goes to Kara.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex, I’m serious, who else is going to take in a panther cub?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Kara! Maybe a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking zoo!?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex exclaimed in response leaving silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh hell, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lena would fight and die trying if she was going to the zoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was a human, her Luthor eyebrow raise™ seemed very well at convincing people to listen to her. But she was a cat now. She wasn’t even sure she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what she did seem to have? Indubitable charm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, squirming around until she was facing Alex, Lena mustered up the best puppy dogged expression, she had seen multiple times used by Kara and let out a pitiful pleading meow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena watched as Alex seemed to have an internal struggle with herself as Kara let out an ‘aww’ and seemed to catch on, quickly setting Lena down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Take her to the Zoo. But you’re going to have to tell that cute kitten face you’re abandoning her to be goggled at behind a glass window.” Kara was laying it on thick, and so Lena decided she would too, and ‘hobbled’ over to Alex giving her another pitiful look and meow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit. Not you too.” Alex muttered seemingly refusing to pick Lena up. Lena decided she was having none of that, and attempted to climb up her pants and Alex sighed as Kara giggled on, Alex picking her up in defeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the redhead did so, Lena attempted to purr. Attempted to. It came out at first as a chirp, before she tried again and managed to successfully start to purr. (The key was on the exhale) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to do the trick and Alex sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s your responsibility. We aren’t keeping her for longer than a year. Once she’s big, we’ll release her into the wild or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Kara let out a whoop and Lena purred louder to show her appreciation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t like the fact Alex said a year. Hopefully this whole thing would be over by then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One could only hope.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! If you guys have any ideas or anything you want to see just comment them! You can find me on tumblr at @supercorpandbeyond</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lena goes shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before the day officially starts for Kara, she needs to take a certain someone shopping!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ones a bit of a long one folks! Also the carrier I first talk about looks like this: https://www.cinemacats.com/wp-content/uploads/television/dcslegendsoftomeowmeow07.jpg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It of course didn’t take long before Kara decided they had to go out and get collars and other supplies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena had been ready for that part of the trip. She figured given it was still early in the morning, Kara didn’t need to go to work yet. So therefore, an impromptu shopping trip. What she hadn’t expected about the trip? For Kara to fly them there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second Kara whipped off her glasses and the super suit materialized Lena puffed up, both in surprise and dislike at the idea Kara had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara quickly scooped the kitten up chuckling quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just a magic trick. I’m Supergirl.” She suddenly booped Lena on the nose causing her to stiffen out of surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Anyway. I just feel like it’s a better idea if we just fly to the store. I have work later; although I could tell Snapper I have to work from home, but I also most likely will be having Supergirl duties later anyway, which means </span><em><span>you</span></em><span>, missy-”</span> <span>Lena felt a quick kiss being deposited on her head. If kittens could blush, Lena knew she’d look like a tomato. She had forgotten how affectionate Kara regularly was. And now that she was a kitten, Kara was most likely even more affectionate with her. A quiet voice in the back of her mind told her she should cherish it because it wouldn’t last forever. Before she could dwell on the thought, Kara was talking again. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-will be staying in my apartment. Which is why we’re making this trip and gonna make it fast.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena still didn’t like the idea. She already didn’t like heights, and that was when she was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But now she was a kitten. She glanced up at Kara and gave an unamused meow, voicing the fact she didn’t like this idea. Kara seemed to catch on and continued,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll make it quick. And I won’t drop you. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” The last few sentences were whispered with such care Lena felt her heart ache in a way it hadn’t in a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Lena felt herself gently carried and pressed protectively against Kara’s chest without being squished. There was a gust of wind and the Luthor shut her eyes. She vaguely heard something soothing whispered by Kara but couldn’t make out the words. The green eyed kitten realized it was probably due to the fact her heart was most likely racing. And Kara could hear that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took a few seconds before she felt Kara pulling her away from her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can open your eyes, little one. It’s over.” At the words, Lena opened a single eye, squinting to make sure the scene was clear. And sure enough they were touching ground. Lena stretches out briefly before realizing somehow Kara had already changed back to civilian clothes. Or at least put her glasses back on and the suit disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope you’re ready for a new pampered life, because we’re going shopping!” Kara exclaimed excitedly as they approached the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the super quickly decided it would be better if to carry Lena, given she didn’t have a collar or box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first Kara had brought a cat bookbag. (One of those with the wide circular window so a cat could gaze out) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which, for Lena, given she was raised by the Luthors was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kara attempted to deposit her in said backpack Lena made it clear with hissing and yowling that she was not liking the idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde reporter, after her first attempt of depositing Lena in the bag, decided on a different tactic. She had merely set the bag down and opened it, this time giving Lena the puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just one time kitty. If you don’t like it I swear I won’t use it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, reluctantly Lena went inside. Of course that didn’t change her mind about things, and once she was inside she felt sick. It was too small and the window was freaking her out because it was shaped so weirdly and before she knew it her stomach was lurching and she had vomited inside said backpack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mere action was enough for Kara to be scrambling to get Lena out, apologizing profusely in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shoot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have pressed for you to go in there, huh?” Kara spoke quietly, scooping Lena up in her arms and held her close, fussing over the now feline Luthor. There was a brief pause as the Super said her next words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably starving too. Huh? Alright. Given that the bookbag is a no, let’s try a crate. Just a normal cat crate then after I’ll get food and litter.” She whispered gently petting Lena who was just starting to relax until she heard the word ‘crate’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hissed at the crate when Kara presented it to her and Kara took one look at her with a sad smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Claustrophobic, huh?” She whispered out. There was an emotion in her voice that caught Lenas attention as she glanced up at Kara confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I get it.” Her voice was sadder this time and Lena couldn’t help but wonder what had caused Supergirl to be claustrophobic. Was it a bad battle? Had she been trapped somewhere? Her questions obviously weren’t able to be known to the Kryptonian so Lena settled on gently brushing against Kara’s hand with an apologetic look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only other option is a leash and collar, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> at least be okay with that. I can’t be carrying you everywhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena figured she could deal with a leash and collar. It wasn’t nearly as bad as a small space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before Kara decided on a Supergirl collar (because of course somehow the pet store carried those.) (and of course Kara was trying to explain how, “You’re a panther, so technically a super kitty! I think it fits well, don’t you think?”) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How had Kara managed to keep her identity from Lena this long? Nay, how had she managed to keep her identity hidden from the world for this long? Perhaps all of National City already knew, and they were just pretending not to. Lena made a note to ask Jess about a certain caped crusader and made another note to talk to Alex how the fuck no one had found her out yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the whole bookbag/crate/collar ordeal Kara led them to another isle where there was cat food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena scowled at Kara as they entered the isle. Sure, she was a cat, but no way in </span>
  <em>
    <span>heaven or hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> was she going to eat cat food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara, after a bit of time picked out a can of canned cat food,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one looks pretty healthy-“ before she could continue, Lena reached out a paw promptly swatting the can to the ground, her tail flicking impatiently and a scowl on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… what about-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As far as Lena was concerned there was nothing in the isle that she would eat. So she decided to jump out of Kara’s arms and dashed towards the next isle. Luckily there were other people in the store so Kara couldn’t use her superspeed. Another perk was the action obviously had caught her off guard sending her scrambling after Lena and giving her a head start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitty!” Lena heard Kara call out but she knew there was no way she was going to eat any canned or dry cat food. Upon quickly realizing there was no human food or at least nothing to represent what she wanted to say to Kara: she made a beeline towards the fish tanks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could hear the chaos around her as she ran, a dog barking nearby and someone yelling catch that cat,  but thankfully she skillfully arrived at the fish tanks and put a paw on one of the tanks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before Kara could see the action she felt herself being hoisted into the air and hissed at the unwelcome action. Sadly she wasn’t able to inflict any more damage towards the person who held her as Kara had finally caught up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am, please keep your cat on a leash or in a crate. It’s store policy.” Lena watched as Kara flashed an apologetic smile at the worker who had picked Lena up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m sorry, she got away from me. I’m buying her collar and leash now.” She held it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well please either purchase it and put it on her, or buy a crate. Loose pets are a danger to everyone else’s animals around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena was having enough of the conversation and promptly decided to hurry things up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit his hand. Obviously he let out a yelp of surprise nearly dropping Lena in the process but thankfully Kara caught her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so so sorry. She’s still young. I’ll buy the leash and collar now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worker walked off with a frown and nod and Lena glanced up to see Kara scowling at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad kitty. You weren’t supposed to just run off like that! You could’ve been hurt! Or taken!” Lena looked calmly at her blinking slowly before holding out a paw towards a fish tank. Kara looked confused for a moment before looking back at Lena. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want fresh fish? Is that what you’re asking? I-” Kara stammered for a moment and Lena outright mewled pitifully causing the Super to sigh in resignation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. I’ll get you more… tasteful food.” There was a brief pause as Kara considered it. “I guess if I were a cat I wouldn’t want dry or wet food either. But don’t run off on me like that.” With that Kara had started walking towards the checkout line with a mutter of, “You’re lucky you’re cute.” And Lena beamed in her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they had got in line, the cashier recommended Kara to get a tag for her while they checked her out. Kara briefly requested for them to grab ‘Yesterday’s News?’ Which confused Lena but it’s seemed to make sense to the workers who nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. So. Now we need to name you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words were directed towards Lena as Kara had brought her up to some booth of sorts a little aways away  and stared at her intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena, for her own part, stayed quiet merely gazing back. The last thing she wanted to do was to meow and cause Kara to name her meow. For some odd reason she didn’t put it past the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Kara murmured. “Part of me wants to name you Streaky the second.” She mumbled and Lena stared curiously at her. The Kryptonian must’ve caught the interested gaze because she shook her head,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Story for another time. Now… let’s see.” She gently started petting Lena who instinctively started purring in her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll call you Lena.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena stopped mid purr in surprise and immediately started meowing. Yes! She understood! She was Lena! Now someone got the love of </span>
  <em>
    <span>all things holy</span>
  </em>
  <span> help her! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the message seemed to be received differently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like it, huh?” She murmured before her expression fell ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the name of my best friend. Lena. She… you remind me of her.” There was a pregnant pause before Lena could make out the quietest,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss her.” Lena mewled in response reaching a paw up to Kara’s chin to get her attention. She wanted to scream, shout, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lena. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>yearning</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wishing she could somehow get Kara to realize that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Lena knew that might take a feat and a half. She mewled quietly once more settling on an intense gaze on the Super. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did Kryptonians read minds? She really hoped they could. But alas. Kara merely kissed her forehead (an action that left her silent in surprise) and started getting her a tag. During the process the Luthor made a note to think of ways she could get Kara to recognize her for who she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her first idea was to spell her name out. Write something. But she was a cat. She didn’t know how she could do that. Which led her to her next idea. Type her name out. That was simple. She figured she could manage it. But she would have to access Kara’s computer somehow. And she didn’t know if Kara kept a password. The safest bet was to wait until Kara left her laptop open in her apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Lena ran into a new problem. Kara was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supergirl</span>
  </em>
  <span> which meant she probably knew better to leave her laptop open and unprotected lying around. The kitten sighed quietly as her mind moved onto a new idea. She would have to wait until Kara was using her laptop. But that also had a drawback. Unless Kara was typing something into Chrome or working on an article, most likely Lena wouldn’t be able to type something. It also meant that she’d have to do it fast before Kara set her away. She was up against someone with superspeed, and she had been turned into a cat. Lena didn’t like her chances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden jingle and small click drew her out of her reverie. Glancing down it occurred to her that her collar had just been fastened around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There! All done! See?” Lena saw herself in a window mirror reflection Kara was holding her up to. She was wearing the collar. Along with a shiny new name tag that read; </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LENA” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena gave a quiet chirp, (because apparently panthers could do that) and Kara smiled before gently setting her on the ground while she heard a small click. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced up to see Kara had attached a leash to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oddly enough she didn’t like it. Being out back on the ground reminded her how tiny she was. Or at least how tiny she felt. She let out a meow and attempted to climb Kara’s pants in protest. The Super merely chuckled reaching down to detach her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. But I’ve got to carry all your stuff missy. And I don’t wanna make anything obvious.” Of course she was referring to the fact she could carry it all one handed because she was Supergirl. Lena blinked owlishly at her in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me.” Kara’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts once more as she started walking, And Lena made sure to stay besides her. After grabbing the litter and whatnot they walked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before they reached the alley they arrived in and Kara pulled off her glasses revealing the super suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After gathering everything they had brought (minus the cat food because Kara told her she had texted Alex to drop some off while she was gone) Kara gently picked Lena up nestling her once more up to her chest. She wasn’t quite as boxed in as last time, but she still felt okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nestled up against Kara’s chest and soothed by the ability to hear her heartbeat, Lena found herself out like a light once they had landed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! If you have any advice, critique or ideas just comment them or you can find me on tumblr @supercorpandbeyond I would love to hear them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brief bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara and Lena bond a bit before Kara goes to work </p><p>(and Lena makes a realization)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they arrived, Kara briefly set Lena on the couch then set everything up with a dash of super speed before sitting back on the couch. As soon as she did so, Lena got up and cuddled up on Kara’s lap. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I still have two hours before I have to go in for work. So I think this calls for a movie! But first, you’re probably hungry, aren’t you lil Lena?” Kara questioned and Lena purred leaning into Kara’s touch. </p><p> </p><p>“Thankfully. While we were shopping, Alex dropped off food!” </p><p> </p><p>The now turned kitten felt herself being picked up and snuggled against the blonde, who was heading into the kitchen. While she was cuddled up to the Kryptonian. </p><p> </p><p>“Alex suggested bacon,and raw meat, since you’re a panther!” Kara said cheerily and went to put Lena down. </p><p> </p><p>Lena was having none of that, instead deciding to claw herself out of Kara’s grip and crawled up until she was perched on Kara’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I guess that’s a thing.” Kara murmured before glancing at the kitten who rubbed against her cheek </p><p> </p><p>Lena watched, carefully balancing herself as Kara got to work, and in the end had a plate with raw meat and some fish. (Thank god it was trout and not salmon.) </p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Grubs up!” Before Kara could reach up, Lena merely jumped down to the table and started eating off the plate. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. In all honesty the Luthor was just relieved it wasn’t cat food. </p><p> </p><p>After the quick meal Kara went back and put on the movie. </p><p> </p><p>Lena found herself back on the Supers lap within a moment's notice. There was a brief silence as Kara seemed focused on the movie before the super suddenly started speaking out of the blue. </p><p> </p><p>“When Krypton, my home planet exploded…. I was sent away… in a pod.” At this new tidbit of information Lena perked up focusing her attention on the Kryptonian who was obviously lost in thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“I was sent to take care of my cousin, Superman. But along the way… my pod got knocked off course. I was stuck in space for a while. Then when I got here Kal had already become Superman.” </p><p> </p><p>Quickly doing the math it dawned on Lena. Kara has been stuck aimlessly in space for over 20 years. The Luthor could feel her heart break for her friend and decided on trapezing up to Kara’s neck nudging the Super against the chin chirping quietly. Kara chuckled at that before gently picking Lena up back in her arms. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I understand the whole claustrophobic thing.” It wasn’t until she heard the fact again when a memory hit Lena like a baseball bat. </p><p> </p><p>The fortress of solitude. She had… she had trapped Kara in- <em> oh god. </em> She had trapped Kara in a block of Kryptonian Ice. And Kara <em> still </em>went after her. Oh god. Kara, despite being strapped in Kryptonite ice in a place where she had considered home on earth by her best friend who had been lying to her, she still went after her. If Lena was human she knew she would be having a panic attack about it. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Lena recognized Kara's gentle voice and realized she was shaking ever so slightly and her claws must’ve been digging into the Kryptonians shirt from the realization. She cast an apologetic look at the Super who merely scratched underneath her chin, drawing out a quiet purr from her, causing her to relax. She made another mental note. She needed to make things better.</p><p> </p><p>“But I wonder what your story is little gal.” Before Lena could respond she could hear Kara’s phone go off. The blonde reporter reached over snatching it up and answered it. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we’ve got a report there’s an alien downtown chucking cars.” Lena could barely distinguish Alex’s voice and glanced at Kara who immediately became serious. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Alright. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” She said before hanging up. Lena didn’t even blink and she found herself set on the couch with Kara dressed as Supergirl. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Alright, so this is the balcony window. So you can just watch out. Okay? Litter box is in the bathroom. I’ve got some Supergirl stuff to take care of. Then after I have to head into work,” </p><p> </p><p>Before Lena could protest there was a gust of wind and Kara was off. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My depression has been kicking my ass. I have 4000 more words written. I will try to post when I can! Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be Lena exploring the apartment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lena Explores the Apartment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that Kara has left for Supergirl duties, Lena finds herself alone in the apartment. Now is her chance to explore! So she does.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the blonde left, Lena perused around a bit. Sweeping the area out. She noticed Kara’s painting supplies were tucked away. So the idea of her using paint to write her name out wouldn’t work. Not until the Kryptonian decided to paint, and Lena didn’t know how long that would be until. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jumped on the counter and glanced at the fridge. There were pictures plastered there of Kara and Alex and one from another game night. Except it was all of them. There was a tally sheet from the game nights as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On one of the coffee tables she found a book. For some odd reason she was overtaken with an irresistible urge to just-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could think she had whacked the book right off the table. And to her surprise something came fluttering out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A picture. A picture displaying Kara and Lena. It was from a game night ages ago. But Lena would recognize that picture anywhere. Because it was pretty much the same one she had spent hours looking at and yearning for Kara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena glanced at it for a few minutes. Those were the days, huh? Half of her missed it but half of her still didn’t understand. How could Kara seem so happy? She had been lying to Lena! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden chirp caught her attention and she glanced up towards the window. There were a few birds awfully close and for some reason it drew her towards the window as she temporarily forgot about the picture. Getting as close as she could she watched the birds flutter about and suddenly she heard another chirp. But it was different. It took a few moments to recognize it was coming from </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Confused at the action but it felt like instinct. To mimic these birds and send her jaws fluttering. Was this normal? Did cats do this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of </span>
  <em>
    <span>honest to god</span>
  </em>
  <span> chirping at birds Lena found herself wandering into Kara’s room. She sniffed around, sticking her nose wherever she could fit it. She had seen Kara’s bedroom before. Late game nights and Lena was too drunk to get back to her penthouse Kara usually invited her to sleep over. But this was different. In the end, Lena ended up falling asleep on a pile of clothes that just smelled entirely of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she woke up Lena found herself having to finally go to the bathroom. As much as she had to go, Lena refused to use the litter box. It wasn’t like the normal litter she knew cat owners to have. Instead Kara had lectured her on the way home how, “This litter is recycled news!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Lena still wasn’t going to use it. Instead she opted for the toilet. She knew how to use that. Now she just had to figure how to use it as a cat. After a few attempts the Luthor managed to flip the lid. Once that was done she found the rest pretty simple. After, she hopped into the sink before jumping on the back of the toilet seat and flushed it with a paw. There. At least she could still maintain some dignity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the Luthor darted back to the bedroom and ended up exploring the supers closet when she found it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Underneath a few bags, buried under some discarded tops, It seemed to be a spare super suit. Folded up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, despite there being a bed and a couch and fluffy blankets Lena decided there was where she wanted to nap. She didn’t know why, she just knew she wanted to sleep there. So the kitten nudged everything away, so she had her own little space, and curled up, falling asleep in record time</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I like to keep the word count in match with the chapter  a thousand words for every chapter so sorry if this one is short. Honestly it’s probably not gonna end up that way, but we shall see.</p><p>Also yes, that type of litter does exist! It does not smell like your usual litter and is amazing! It is called ‘Yesterday’s News’ </p><p> Here’s the link to what it looks like!  https://img.chewy.com/is/image/catalog/57156_MAIN._AC_SL1500_V1582312085_.jpg </p><p>Comment what else you want to see in this fic below!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dinner with Kara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena wakes up from her nap and Kara makes dinner!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sudden grumble of her name started to pull the former CEO out of her slumber. She heard footsteps but didn’t bother to wake up. She wanted to sleep more. Everything was so comfy. </p><p>Suddenly the closet doors were pulled apart letting light in. </p><p>“There you are!” </p><p>Lena grumbled as her eyes adjusted to the light and there stood Kara, in her supersuit this time, but with a wide grin. </p><p>“What are you doing there little one?” Kara mused with a small smile. </p><p>Lena yawned, standing up and stretched. Before she could finish her stretches she felt arms scoop her up and Lena found herself face to face to Kara. </p><p>“You have a good nap?” Kara gently scratched the kitten under the chin and Lena couldn’t help the motorboat of a purr that took over. </p><p>The sound pulled a chuckle from the hero. Lena opened her eyes as she felt herself shifted ever so slightly, being tucked slightly under the armpit and saw Kara take note of where she had been napping. </p><p>“Huh, that’s where my spare went.” Kara mumbled before using a dash of super speed to clean everything up. By now Lena had gotten used to the odd dashes of speed so she wasn’t even ruffled. </p><p>“How’d your day go, hmm?” Kara murmured affectionately to Lena who before she realized it, was shifting her paws so she was extending and retracting her paws. For some reason the action was soothing. Remembering the reporters question, she let out a quiet mewl. </p><p>“Yeah?” Kara hummed as she walked around with the kitten, getting food ready for the two of them. </p><p>Lena meowed again and Kara shrugged as she started to get supplies out. </p><p>“I mean, my day was okay. Snapper was… Snapper. There was an annoying alien tossing vehicles and I ended up trying to balance catching them and attacking him. It was like a real complex game of fetch.” Kara concluded scrunching up her face in thought.</p><p>Lena wished she could talk to Kara. Ask her how her day was, how she was doing. Questions about the alien. But alas, the Luthor wasn’t able to do that. She didn’t have that privilege of being Kara’s friend anymore</p><p>...And she was a cat. </p><p>“Yeah. So after that I went back to Catco and dug into some research. After we eat, I’ve got to send an email to Nia about one of her assignments.” Kara murmured absentmindedly. </p><p>The blonde suddenly reached over grabbing her phone and after fiddling with it, music began playing. Kara proceeded to set it to down on the counter. </p><p>Lena didn’t recognize the music but it slowly became up beat. The alien really got into it, swaying and eventually started dancing with the kitten in her arms. </p><p>“I’ve been a-waiting since I can’t remember! I’ve been a-waiting just to find somebody trueee!” </p><p>Lena found herself set down on the counter while Kara started really grooving, but continued cooking. </p><p>The blonde reporter, suddenly spun around and pointed to Lena with the spatula she held,</p><p>“Somebody like you!”</p><p>“Do you knowwww?!?! I’ll never let you goooo!” </p><p>Lena meowed in response. She wished she could tell Kara how much the Kryptonian meant to her. How much she missed her. How much she messed up. </p><p>The super seemed to take it as a different response and instead picked Lena back up, swaying and taking little steps as she sung. </p><p>Lena knew if she were human she would be watching captivated and laughing. Unfortunately she couldn’t laugh as a cat, so instead settled on merely watching Kara entertained as the Kryptonian made her food and danced around the kitchen with her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Once she finished the food and the music ended, Kara grabbed her phone and shut the song off. Gently placing the kitten back down she grinned. </p><p>“I hope you enjoyed that lil performance!” </p><p>If she only knew. </p><p>The blonde served the food, depositing both the plate and the kitten on the ground. To which Lena meowed out of dislike. Why’d she have to eat on the floor? Kara let her on the table earlier! </p><p>The Kryptonian seemed to read her mind and smiled sadly. </p><p>“I know but Alex said you need to know your place so when you’re bigger you don’t think you own the place.” </p><p><em>Fuck what Alex thought</em>. Lena bitterly thought. So instead the kitten grabbed the piece of fish and jumped on the chair and jumped on the table before eating it. </p><p>“No, no, you need to eat that on the floor Lena.” Kara gently chastised scooping up the small panther and placed her back on the ground causing Lena to frown looking back up at Kara. </p><p>She wanted to eat with Kara though! </p><p>Suddenly the doorbell rang and Lena looked at the Kryptonian confused, as she shot up her chair. </p><p>“And my foods here, because cooking for myself never turns out well!” Lena watched as Kara beamed, dashing towards the door before paying the delivery person, and sat back down after he left and she shut the door. </p><p>Lena didn’t even need Kara to open the bag up to know what it was. </p><p>And of course it was right. </p><p>Dumplings. Potstickers. </p><p>Suddenly getting an idea, Lena jumped up on the chair and jumped on the table, and before Kara could realize what she was doing, snagged a whole potsticker and tried to make a run for it. </p><p>She heard an offended “Hey!” Behind her as she attempted to make her escape. </p><p>Attempted was the key word. Of course she felt herself being snatched mid air, right as she tried to jump off the table. </p><p>Lena found herself face to face with Kara who was pouting. </p><p>“That’s my food, Lena! You can’t eat it! I even cooked for you!” She said still pouting and Lena let out a garbled meow before dropping the potsticker.</p><p>Kara set Lena down on the table eyeing her carefully. </p><p>“I guess this is what I get for making you eat on the ground, huh?” She whispered before frowning. </p><p>“It’s no fun to eat alone, is it?”</p><p>The Luthor wasn’t expecting that that comment, but she couldn’t help but agree.</p><p><em>If Kara only knew…</em> </p><p>Lena glanced sadly at the reporter before noticing, tears were pricking the corner of her eyes. </p><p>“It’s safe to say I understand.” </p><p>It was only then did it occur to Lena. </p><p>She wasn’t the only one who had been eating alone now since the fight. Kara had been too.</p><p>Kara chuckled, quickly wiping at her eyes before stabbing a potsticker with her fork and ate it. </p><p>A silence enveloped them briefly as Lena momentarily forgot about the food. </p><p>She was still stuck on Kara’s words. Kara was always so strong… always so happy. But of course just because she was Supergirl didn’t mean she was undefeatable. </p><p>She had emotions too. </p><p>And Lena has a feeling this was one of the sides to her she didn’t let others see. </p><p>“Anyway, I’ll make you a deal. You can eat your food up here as long as you don’t take my food. Alright?” </p><p>Lena was pulled out of her thoughts and glanced at Kara before letting out a meow. </p><p>The Kryptonian seemed to take that as an affirmative and with a gust of superspeed Lena found her plate of food in front of her again. </p><p>The two of them ate in silence for the rest of the dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So so sorry for the slow updates. Life has been kicking my ass. My mental health has been going downhill and I’m just at the point of *insert shrug emoji*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An Email to Nia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So once dinner is over, Lena finds her chance to reveal that she is Lena... but it doesn't go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once dinner finished, Kara set up her laptop, and started humming as she typed away. Lena took the opportunity to saunter up to her gently headbutting Kara’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’ve just got to finish this and then send an email to Nia.” Kara responded and Lena frowned before getting an idea. The email. The email- that’s when Lena could tell Kara it was her! And maybe if Kara didn't get it perhaps Nia would!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The email was a good idea, because maybe not only Kara would see it. Maybe she could send it off before Kara fixed things. That way, if Kara failed to notice it, maybe Nia would! So the email would work!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But how? Kara was superpowered. She could easily pick up Lena in the blink of an eye. Which meant this would take a cunning strategy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps instead of trying to type a whole ass sentence… What if she just typed her name? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abielt, the letters were far apart. So that would also be difficult. But the answer came when Kara paused her typing and checked her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when she could do it. When Kara checked her phone while emailing Nia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena just had to make it discreet. The more discreet she could be the more she could type out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Lena sat on the back of the couch, perched and ready to go. She watched diligently as the Kryptonian typed up whatever for her article. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until she switched did Lenas' senses heighten as she zoned in on the laptop, and nonchalantly jumped back onto the seat of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before Kara's phone buzzed. And once it did Lena immediately took the chance, gently nuzzling up to Kara and weaseled her way up to the laptop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the draft I was thinking morLEANLENALENALE“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena noticed Karas hands starting to move, meaning her phone was going to be put down. Making a quick decision Lena promptly pressed the enter key with a paw and the email sent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she nuzzled up against Kara, and walked off her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lennnnaaaa! What did you do? My emails gone.” Kara whined out when she finally noticed the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena merely gave Kara completely blank look and meowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile in the corner of her own apartment Nia glanced at the email she had just received. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this normal?” She murmured looking confused at the screen before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, I know you miss Lena and everything but c'mon Kara." The brunette murmured half amused but puzzled by the strange email she just recieved.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize this has been so long since I last updated. I am trying I promise. Looking through the comments again, motivated me to write this, so thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Breakfast Jamming Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So Lena wakes up and it’s breakfast time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Lena awoke to the smell of Kara cooking. Again! </p><p>The kitten was awakened by the banjo filled tune, and stretched before yawning as the melody met her ears. <br/><br/></p><p>“<em>...for love is blind and you’re far too kind, don’t ever let it show…</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lena glanced around jumping off the bed and trotted towards the kitchen from where the music was playing from and she was met with a soft sight. </p><p>Kara, humming quietly as she seemed to try her hand at cooking again. </p><p>A sudden voice joined the country band singers and Lena felt herself in shock at the realization it was Kara who was singing along, soft and melodic. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>I wish that I knew what I know now. When I was younger. I wish that I knew what I know now. When I was stronger</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Lena watched in awe as the Kryptonian sang along, head slightly bobbing as she cooked. It wasn’t until Lena jumped up to the table did Kara whirl around in surprise before grinning softly at the panther kitten. </p><p>“Well, good morning Lena.” She murmured with a fond smile. Lena meowed in response to the question and Kara briefly set her spatula gently picking Lena up in her arms and swayed with her slightly while she sang. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You'll have to learn, just like me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And that's the hardest way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ooh la la, ooh la la la la, yeah.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena found herself internally chuckling at these lyrics, how ironic. How un-ironically ironic.  <br/><br/></p><p>“<em>I wish that I knew what what I know now, I was younger. I wish that, I knew what I know now when I was stronger</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>As the song died out Kara smiled, pressing a brief kiss to the kittens head that pulled her out of her relaxed state. </p><p>“Next song!” Kara declared gently, setting Lena back on the counter. </p><p>She watched as the Kryptonian grabbed her phone and hit play and Lena immediately recognized the music that was playing. </p><p>Was… was this for real? Kara seemed to be really getting into it as she grabbed a spatula and whirled around to Lena pointing at her and started to sing in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>YOUNG MAN! There’s no need to feel down!</em>” </p><p> </p><p>Lena watched, half with shock and half with amusement as Kara sung herself silly, striking poses and singing to the kitten. </p><p>
  <em>I could get used to this. </em>
</p><p>The sudden thought suddenly hit her, and she found herself taken aback in surprise. Where had that came from? She- she was mad at Kara! She didn’t like her! She was upset! The Kryptonian had betrayed her!</p><p>Kara’s sudden belting out of the words yanked the kitten from her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Y-M-C-A! ITS FUN TO BE AT THE-</em>“</p><p>Abruptly Kara gasped and Lena looked curiously as the super seemed to realize her breakfast was burning and sizzling. </p><p>“NO! Not the eggs!” She whined out, using superspeed to set Lena down on the counter and try to save the rest of what was left. But it didn’t seem to work and Kara sighed quietly. </p><p>“I guess it’s takeout for breakfast then!” Before Lena could even get up, there was a gust of wind and Lena found herself with Kara dressed in her super suit, with a bag of noonans.</p><p>Noonans… Lena looked at the bag sadly. Boy, did she remember those days. The memories of all the previous lunch dates were coming back, Noonans and Big Belly Burger, now it all seemed like a distant memory. </p><p>“—gonna be game night tonight.” Kara announced pulling the kitten out of her memories and Lena frowned. </p><p>“You’re gonna meet all of my friends tonight! Isn’t that exciting?” Kara declared getting hyped up. </p><p>No. it really wasn’t exciting. Game night meant people. People she hasn’t seen in a while. People she didn’t interact with. But it looked like the kitten had no choice.</p><p>Midway through breakfast Kara stood up, after getting a comms call from Alex, she turned to Lena. </p><p>“Alright, National City is calling Supergirl, so I’ve got to go. I’m going straight to work after, so don’t wait up.” Kara softened at the joke chuckling slightly, but paused briefly,</p><p>”But I’ll be back earlier to set up for tonight.” With that, Kara  promptly kissed Lena on the top of her head before heading off. Leaving Lena alone in the apartment again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the first song is Oh La La by the Faces and the second one, is the YMCA by the Village People. The comments inspired me to write this chapter as quick as I did, so thank you!!!!! I also would love to hear more ideas of what Lena should do while Kara’s at work!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So Lena gets to peruse the apartment, and in doing so, finds some interesting things out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once Lena was alone she found herself perusing the apartment again. She didn’t know what she was looking for, she just figured it was easier to look around as a cat than a person. She didn’t have to be discreet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she was in Kara’s room she noticed one of the side drawers not entirely shut. Being the curious cat she was, the Luthor nudged it open with a paw, head tilting ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in there? She found what clearly was a diary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She probably shouldn’t. She most definitely shouldn’t. But on the other hand? What if Kara had been keeping even more secrets from her?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Lena did, grabbing the diary with her teeth and promptly yanked it out, setting it on the desk and nudged it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was difficult, to figure out how to read it given she didn’t have paws, but eventually Lena was able to figure it out and started to get into a rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena frowns as she begins to read. About Cat nearly firing Kara, and talking to Alex. Lena reads and finds a small clipping in one of the pages. She recognizes it immediately. It’s from her article about Lena. Her first article. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena Luthor is almost the exact opposite of her infamous brother, Lex. While she commands a room just as naturally, she does so in a welcoming way. Her smile beams with sincerity, her eyes are alight with optimism. If I were a photographer with an eye for capturing the true personality of a person, I would have snapped dozens of shots as soon as Lena brought out her company's new alien detection device. This is who Lena Luthor is. Someone truly excited to share ideas with the world…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And right underneath the clipping? Is written clear as day in Karas handwriting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Lena doesn't realize how much potential she has. I hope now at least the world will…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Luthor finds herself shell shocked for a few minutes and pauses. She probably shouldn’t be reading this. Guiltily the kitten carefully shuts it and drops it back in the drawer before proceeding to shut it. With that she hopped off the dresser and onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She trotted around before going back to the family room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing one of the sidetable one of the cupboards next to the couch was open without thought Lena stuck her paw inside and swatted around. Eventually it opened and Lena stared at it, jumping in to sniff around, even though there wasn’t much to sniff at. As she jumped it there was a ripping sound and Lena bolted out as fast as she jumped in, skrrting behind the couch before popping her head back out. Cautiously she approached the cupboard again to see what she had ripped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It appeared to be a film covering of sorts. It took a bit before Lena recognized it as a photo album. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately Lena got giddy. A photo album? How hadn’t she known Kara had a photo album? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At once she dragged it out and flipped it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started with photos of Kara. But not as a baby, instead as a young teenager. There was a family photo, Kara in a blouse of sorts with the Danvers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She noticed how Kara looked so… uncomfortable. Like everything was a stranger to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena immediately recognized it as probably right after she got to earth. Alex looked peeved in the photo as well. Did that mean she didn’t always get along with her sister? That certainly came as a surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Lena flipped on, she noticed one major thing about the beginning photos. Kara seemed so… unrecognizable. She didn’t look like the bubbly Kara Lena knew her as. She looked stiff, sometimes confused, a little scared and there was occasionally a… sadness in her eyes. There was a single photo with a man, who Lena immediately recognized as Clark Kent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also noticed that after one point… photos with what Lena assumed to be the Danvers dad stopped occurring. Or at least, Lena figured it out quickly by watching Eliza's expressions. Something had changed. As in he had most likely passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena kept flipping, and after a certain point, after a photo with some boy everything slowly began to change. Slowly she saw Kara and Alex in more friendly photos. Kara and Alex in more goofy and sisterly photos. And then it showed as Kara began to make friends. The first one she recognized as Winn. And then there was James, and Lucy, and J’onn. A few photos of game night; some photos with who Lena recognized as… Green Arrow? And— the Flash? There were some people Lena didn’t recognize. A few blondes, a brunette…. wasn’t that one girl the cop that arrested her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena glanced confused as she came to the end of the book. Nowhere in there were any of her and Kara. Which was awfully confusing because she knew she had certainly taken a lot. She knew there were physical copies as well, given the one she found yesterday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which- reminded her. She should show that photo to Kara. Maybe Kara would realize it was Lena then!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing the photo album, Lena carefully put it back to the best of her abilities before walking around the apartment, briefly taking a bathroom break in the toilet, (no way was she to use that forsaken litter box). With that Lena glanced at the clock to only find it showing back as noon. The kitten didn’t know what else to do, so one last idea came to her. Why not watch TV? Doing all that she had been lately, she hadn’t gotten any time to relax. Now seemed like a better time than ever. So Lena did, clumsily pressing at the remote, but it took a few tries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once it turned on Lena found herself watching… the bachelorette? What kind of trash was Kara watching? Lena didn’t know Kara watched this show! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena, personally wanted to watch the news. See if anything about herself was on, or if Supergirl was on the news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The panther kitten found herself unable to accurately press any button that would work or change the show, so in resignation, Lena watched a bit of the show, frowning as she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, she slowly began to understand why Kara liked the show. Not that it was good or anything. But it was amusing. In an odd way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Lena watched, she could feel her eyes slowly get heavier and heavier until she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I’m working on the next chapter which is taking a bit of work! Thank you all for being so patient!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>